Raindrops
by Flaming Orange Rose
Summary: AU. The High Life is not all what it's cracked up to be. Dull, monotonous are some of the words Ichigo Kurosaki would use. But there is always one way to make him comply with his manager's wishes. Yaoi. GinIchi


**Pairing: GinxIchigo**

**Summary: The High Life is not all what it's cracked up to be. Dull, monotonous are some of the words Ichigo Kurosaki would use.**

**But there is always one way to make him comply with his manager's wishes.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, sex, anal, hot & wet XD**

**Disclaimer: Yikes I haven't done one in ages. But be realistic, of course I don't own Bleach. Otherwise it would be a Yaoi manga!**

**A/N: Inspired by George Sampson's winning performance 'Singin' in the Rain' from Britain's Got Talent. If you can't see the special effects, then look George Sampson's semi-final or final performance for Britain's Got Talent 2008. Songs – Singin' in the Rain by Mint Royale and Raindrops by Sash! Feat Stunt. Also by the latest Bleach chapters.**

**A/N: Yes, it's still my Birthday so my updating goes on ... I've wanted to write a GinIchi for a while now, especially after Gin's moment in the manga. D'=**

**Raindrops**

* * *

His heavy schedule seemed to only continue to weigh him down rather than lighten with each task taken care of. Today's big slot was taken up for some commercial/advertising front that would also double up as footage for some popular idol's new music video.

Anyway, they needed someone who was eye-catching, could dance and have enough technical training with the equipment.

Ichigo Kurosaki understood all this, though it was still highly annoying how many times he was called in to do this sort of thing since Sousuke Aizen had deemed it necessary to drag him out of his perfectly good job to stand around and look at cameras. There had been a time when he was glad for the change of pace, but now this was becoming too monotonous.

Another thing was that the people around him were so fake. He supposed that he was too. Fake smile, fake happiness. It was a curse almost that Aizen had wanted him for his orange hair and permanent scowl.

When they had tried to make Ichigo smile, Aizen had gone on a major power trip, promising that they wouldn't ever get another job in the business if they didn't let Ichigo do his own thing.

He became arrogant very easily. He hated who he became. It only took a single question to snap him out of it.

'Do you want to do a line?'

You can only imagine what of, Ichigo didn't even stay long enough at whatever party he was commanded to attend to find out either. Fuck Aizen. Ichigo wasn't going to go against everything he believed in for no fucker.

Aizen had been very _disappointed_ that the face of his company had disappeared without a trace or word to anyone about where he was going.

It had taken less than a day for Aizen to track him down, which was quite a feat because Ichigo didn't have a destination in mind at all. Every time he made a move, Aizen would anticipate it. So he went to the one place he would never ever go for his pride forbade him.

Gin Ichimaru.

Not only was he Aizen's right hand man, he was also Ichigo's ex-personal tailor. Snake hands going everywhere where they weren't wanted. No thank you. Ichigo had expressed a great dislike for the man after every fitting until Aizen called in someone else.

_Gin was a step ahead of even Aizen. He looked down at the young man through slitted eyes, his infamous snake smirk extra wide._

_'Well, well, well. What do we have here?' He had his head on either side of the door way._

_Ichigo had bought some clothes off a late night street vendor with the spare cash he had in his wallet. Aizen would be tracking his credit cards and phones. So he bought a new phone just in case. The clothes were nothing that he would wear normally and his head was completely covered from any street cameras that Aizen find find a way to use. Ichigo didn't think that Aizen thought he was desperate enough to look up Gin's apartment._

_'Can I come in? I won't be a bother, I swear.'_

_'Hmm, I don't know if I can do that, Ichigo-kun.' He leaned closer. 'You see, if you're here, it means Aizen is looking for ya. 'Nd ya don't think he'd realise ya were desperate enough ta come ta little ol' me. Did ya?'_

_Ichigo looked to the ground and scuffed his rip off trainers.'Then he knows?' He didn't think there was another place he could go …_

_'Nah,' Ichigo's head snapped up. 'He phoned fer me ta keep a look out for ya. I didn't say that I knew ya'd come here for sure.' _

_Gin leaned closer again and touched a tan cheek beneath the shadow of Ichigo's hood. 'He doesn't have ta find out fer a few days either.'_

_Ichigo knew where this was going. If he dared, he'd actually admit that he only complained because Gin's touch was like a drug to him, one that he always had a positive result to. He couldn't stand not being able to touch back._

_Perhaps this drug was worse than the powder from before._

_From the single touch of his cheek, Ichigo was on fire. He leaned into the palm, just like Gin knew he would._

_Oh he had known why Ichigo was so flustered around him alright; he had _felt_ it._

_He almost cruelly withdrew his hand, knowing it would drive Ichigo mad with want. Barely a heart beat passed and Ichigo had pressed himself flush against Gin's body. Gin felt the heat radiating off the smaller body, fingers threading through his hair, soft lips pressing against his own._

_Ichigo was so needy, every second that passed he tried to move closer. Gin let him, thoroughly enjoying the effect he had on the younger man._

_But there was no point unless you received pleasure from it. He guided Ichigo inside, closing the door on the outside world for three whole days._

Since starting this job those three days were the most alive he had felt. On the fourth day Aizen had appeared at the door to take him away. He was still high as a kite when he walked out of the door in his normal clothes – tailor Gin was actually more kinky than he had ever imagined. Only to crash as soon as he reached the car. He didn't want to leave unless Gin was with him.

Aizen was looking at him expectantly. Gin's eyes had returned to their usual slits, though he

couldn't hide the deep frown. All the time Aizen was talking to him, his attention never left Gin.

But that was a year ago now. Steadily Ichigo was becoming a shell of himself. He hadn't run away, and he hadn't seen Gin since. Ichigo suspected Aizen had something to do with it.

Everything didn't feel as real as it used to. He did as he was told, wasn't arrogant at all. He was required to have an attitude, but even that didn't feel real. He was just acting again.

'Okay everybody take a break. Kurosaki wake up!'

They had been at it for a few hours now and the director was getting pissed off. With all his thought of Gin, Ichigo couldn't get in to the music he was supposed to be dancing to. If only …

'Well, well, well. What do we have here?' There were large hands on his hips rubbing small circles on the exposed skin. Ichigo's white dress shirt was sticking to his skin from the previous takes. His skin was heating up instantly. The hands held firm, not allowing him to turn around.

'Gin …' He almost whined.

'Shh, ya naughty boy.' Ichigo arched his back to try and get more contact with the man behind him.

'Gin … I need -'

'Shh. May be if ya do a good job I can reward ya.' He began steering Ichigo towards the set again. Ichigo didn't hear Gin call to all the staff to stop slacking off and to get to work. He was still buzzing from Gin's touch on his bare skin. Once the music began again he fell into the trance that director's called magic.

Gin was also entranced. Jealous of the raindrops gliding over the younger man's skin. Someone had pulled up a chair for him behind the filming equipment. He was occasionally thanked for getting Ichigo to do the job, an amazing one at that.

But Gin was seething. What had any of these low lives done to be allowed to watch his Ichigo like this. He had had enough.

Standing up, he was removing his coat and shoes. Commercial and music video be damned. He would only allow this to go on if Ichigo was dancing for him; with him; against him; on him. He found Ichigo just as addicting to touch as the young man craved being touched.

He had one goal: Ichigo. No one dared lay a hand on Gin Ichimaru, even without being Aizen's number 2, he had an immense influence of his own. Plus, he had saved the shoot. Everyone was more curious as to what he would do to be irritated that he was throwing his weight around.

Ichigo's attention was caught the second Gin's eyes opened, revealing to perfect ruby red irises. He was latched onto Gin's attention, his movement became more focused to flaunt himself for his lover. Wanting Gin's touch so badly, he was willing to do anything to get it. Even tear himself away from that intensely piercing stare, glancing in Gin's direction once nonchalantly.

_He's playing that game is he? _Gin came to a stop before the platform, a faint spray of the rain catching his hair and long eyelashes. Ichigo was still pretending that his body wasn't getting the full look over. _Not for long._

Gin stepped up onto the platform, still in his white shirt, black tie and slacks. Though he was soaked through and Ichigo could see his gorgeous body the boy still wouldn't look at him for longer than a second. His wild orange hair still in it's usual spiky array even under the heavy torrent of water pouring down on them.

Gin walked around on the platform, surveying his prey from every angle. Apart from the music bouncing around the studio, there was silence among all those watching.

In a moment of impatience Gin pulled Ichigo's back against his chest; hard. Gin smirked at Ichigo's surprised face, his breathless open mouth as he tried not to cry out at the sensation of the hard body against his. He was already whining softly when Gin ran his hands down the smaller body, undoing the buttons of Ichigo's shirt slowly.

Ichigo was only barely aware of the eyes and cameras watching them intently. He managed to catch Gin's hands before they undid the zipper of his pants. He pulled Gin closer, rolling his hips backwards to the beat of the song. Gin kissed the skin of his neck seductively, urging Ichigo to continue.

While one of his arms travelled up one of Gin's muscular arms and he wrapped it around his lover's slender neck, pulling him impossibly closer. The other came to rest on top of Gin's hand on his crotch. Gin rocked his growing erection into Ichigo's pert ass as the cameras went crazy for the perfect picture of them.

Ichigo went into trained model mode, even if he was having a very hard time, pun intended, keeping himself from ripping Gin's clothes off. Gin, as an ex-model himself, let Ichigo move them as he saw fit. Though he couldn't resist trailing his free hand up Ichigo's exposed chest, his actions just as possessive as Ichigo's.

The director was silencing all who thought this was obscene. Only he had heard the Idol's requests that the video be 'Yaoilicious' as she had said. This was perfect. He sent the cameras back to see what they would do next.

Gin moved his hands to Ichigo's waist and indicated for Ichigo to start dancing again. As usual, Ichigo surprised him when he started to encircle Gin much like he had been doing before. Only a lot more sexy, while snaking out of Gin's grasp every time the older man reached out to him. Every so often, Ichigo would come close enough to pop a couple of buttons on Gin's shirt, before flitting away again.

Gin had enough when Ichigo had left his arms, so this was pure torture. He loved this kinky side of Ichigo that only he had witnessed before, though, he was not pleased at all that it was being shown off to all the unworthy plebeians. He pulled Ichigo's chest to his, delighted upon seeing Ichigo's mouth open in another gasp. Gin held the position for as long as humanly possible for the surrounding cameras before the need became to great.

Ichigo initiated the contact of lips that was so desperately craved. From then on it was fiery and fast paced. Gin's tie was the first thing to go. Hands ran everywhere as Ichigo's body came alive.

The rain was coming down heavily on them, but that was the least of their worries. Well, the least of Ichigo's.

'Gin …' He whined lightly, only audible to his lover. Gin covered Ichigo's lips with his own whilst pushing the wet shirt aside. None of the fucker's around them had any right to hear Ichigo when he got like this. They were noises for his ears only, even if he delighted when the fuckers knew just who was the only person who could get Ichigo like this; in such a state of want and need that words were unnecessary.

He licked across the soft lips, instantly granted entrance. He kept one hand on Ichigo's neck, holding him close, while the other reached back down to his Ichigo's far too tight trousers. Really he was doing Ichigo a favour in removing them. He left a tingling trail down Ichigo's member as he pulled the zipper down. Gin smiled as Ichigo threw his arms around his neck, tangling his fingers in the soaked silver hair.

Finding it unfair that Gin still had his shirt on, Ichigo pushed the material of strong shoulders, simultaneously revealing more ivory skin for his hands to explore. Every inch a little more heat pooled to Ichigo's groin, which he was shamelessly rocking against Gin's.

Ichigo whined shamelessly when Gin pulled back from their kiss, slowly dropping to his knees before him. If he had been in the right mind, Ichigo would have been thoroughly embarrassed by the implications that one move held. But he wasn't in the right mind. How could he be?

Ichigo moaned loudly when his trousers were pulled down in one swift jerk. With another layer removed the icy water teased his throbbing erection even more. Gin, the demon, licked a long slow line up the front of Ichigo's straining, overly tight boxers. Crying out in want, Ichigo gripped at Gin's shoulders, his legs already going weak at the knees. Gin ran his hands down the lithe body trembling with want in front of him. Grasping Ichigo's hips, he eased the smaller man out of those trousers and straight into his lap.

'Aaahn!' The hard contact of groins had Ichigo tossing his head back in pleasure, grinding his hips down into Gin's lap. Ichigo knew there was a fundamental reason why he couldn't see the exiting crew members – but that was all getting washed away as easily as the time spent apart from Gin. Time had already caught up with them so quickly it was insane; they were insane.

High on lust with no clear time on the come down – Ichigo never wanted to come down. Unless it was straight on to Gin's throbbing erection that he felt pulsing against his rear. Their pace picked up from then on. A flurry of clothing and skin and kisses that Ichigo didn't know what was going on. Only that he was finally where he belonged, feeling things that he had only dreamed of.

Ichigo screamed out in ecstasy when Gin hit his prostate with deadly accuracy and force. Gin thrust into Ichigo trice more before he filled the tight passage with his seed. He fell back onto his elbows, Ichigo following him down. Even the cold water wasn't enough to cool their heated skin.

Ichigo shifted forward, still straddling Gin's hips, still intimately connected, to place an open mouthed kiss on Gin's lazy smile. He leaned down on Gin's chest when his arms could no longer support him. He listened to the beat of Gin's heart while his arms began to shake with need again.

_God how this man made him feel like a junkie._

'Ichi, try ta stand. We're goin' ta yer place.'

On shaky legs, Ichigo lifted himself off of Gin's long member, hissing slightly as it slipped out. Gin picked his younger lover up bridal style, his white shirt hardly covering his rear. Gin still had his slacks on, though unbuttoned and unzipped. They left without any word to the deserted camera crew, or to Aizen.

–

They stood in each other's arms not one week later on the balcony of Ichigo's – now their shared – apartment, watching as the new ad campaign was revealed to all with the city. Their apartment being a very good vantage point of the main centre of the town. Neither were required to go. For Gin it was expected as he wasn't supposed to be in the ad to begin with, but Ichigo wasn't really bothered that much.

They didn't know what image had been chosen in the end, or if both of them were in it even. No doubt they would enjoy it anyway.

A large cheer reached their ears as the giant veil was dropped and both their eyes widened – even Gin's who had taken to opening his eyes all the time when around Ichigo.

The image was a large print of Ichigo in a very familiar pose. His smouldering eyes were looking directly at the camera with his arm reaching up to touch the back of his head. The picture was a ¾ view of Ichigo's body so you couldn't see that his other hand was resting on his crotch. But more than a handful of people knew that the image had been edited.

Especially the two people standing on the balcony. Gin had been completely edited out of the original image – must have been Aizen's final decision. Alas, the world wasn't ready to see their burning love plastered across every billboard in the country.

Though the director had been kind enough to send along the master copy of the full _unedited _version of the film that day. A present they both could enjoy.

That and watching everyone get soaked down in the square as it began to rain heavily.

* * *

A/N: i don't usuall ask for it, but I would really like to hear feedback on this one. It's kind of new for me and i'm really unsure what to think about it ...

FlamingOrangeRose -x


End file.
